1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a material/equipment handling assembly and, more particularly, to a material/equipment handling assembly for transporting materials, equipment and the like between remote locations.
2. Prior Art
In the lawn mowing and construction industries, debris often accumulates at the worksite that hinders other tasks to be performed at the worksite. These industries, furthermore, require the use of a variety of equipment to perform various tasks properly. As such, the use of one or more trailers is often employed to carry equipment and materials, and to collect debris.
The collection of leaves, grass clippings and other organic debris from lawn mowers into either fabric collector bags, or into rigid containers of metal or plastic, is well known. In order to keep the air stream and its attendant debris moving, means must be provided for venting the high-velocity air.
In vacuum cleaners and lawnmowers which employ collector bags, this is commonly done by using a bag of porous weave which permits the air to perfuse through the fabric. However, as the bag fills up, the pores become clogged with debris which substantially blocks the air flow and greatly reduces the vacuum effect, sometimes reducing it to near zero. In addition, when such fabric bags become clogged, they are subjected to high internal pressure from the blower air stream. If the blower is very powerful, the bag can rip apart at the seams.
Furthermore, there is no known example in the prior art of knowledge, that allows a trailer equipped with a vacuum device to simultaneously carry other materials and equipment therein. Thus, an individual usually has need of two or more trailers in order to transport their equipment, materials and collected debris. It would also be advantageous to have an equipment and materials trailer having adjustable compartments so that a user may selectively adjust the size of each compartment as their need requires.
Accordingly, a need remains for a material/equipment handling assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is easy to use, versatile, adaptable, effective, and durable. Such an assembly can haul mowers, small tractors, and related equipment, while also holding other materials like mulch or gravel. The separate front and rear compartments can also be used to conveniently carry two different types of materials simultaneously without their intermixing. The vacuum/blower unit can collect large volumes of leaves, litter, grass clippings and other debris quickly and effortlessly.